We can Change the world
by Natsuno Hanako-sama
Summary: Una chica comun un dia encuentra dos libretas la death note y Alive note, con lo cual conoce a Rokuto y Ranser dos shinigamis dueños de las libretas quienes la envian al Mundo de Death Note/ Llega mucho antes del caso Kira y convive con sus personajes favoritos pero, ahora que les a tomado afecto no los puede dejar morir.¿lograra cambiar el destino de sus seres queridos?¿o fallara?
1. El comienzo de un nuevo destino

Habia faltado a la escuela y estaba segura de que si su madre la descubria se enfureceria pero ... no sentia animos de nada.

Se dedico a hacer los deberes pendientes y a ver anime esa tarde, hace mucho que no veia death note, ya casi se habia olvidado de esa serie.

Al llegar al 4 episodio ya habia recordado el por que de su fanfatismo por la serie, y tambien del dolor que le causo la muerte de L.

Se dispuso a comer su deliciosa tarta... tres dias seguidos de comer tarta que mas se podia pedir a la vida.

Comenzo a cantar lo primero que paso por su mente- lo unico que me hace suspira es el deseo de la humanidad- dejo de hacerlo al ver una libreta negra junto a una blanca en el las reconocio como propias pues nunca antes las habia visto.

Rapidamente dedujo que seguramente devian pertenercer a sus padres y habrian caido al suelo por estar mal acomodadas sobre el estante por lo que se acerco y las tomo para luego leer sus titulos en vos alta bastante sorprendida- Death note...Alive note? ... mis padres ven anime?...no no es imposible a ya se seguro que es un regalo para mi eso tiene sentido- murmuro mientras giraba hacia la derecha con los ojos cerrados y cantando - rurira rurira rurirurira un corazon resonara -pero en cuanto abrio los ojos vio a dos criaturas extrañas.

Una de ellas era extremadamente delgada con ropas de estilo gotico negro y cadenas por doquier sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y su piel de un colos gris, cabello largo color gris platinado y el otro tenia una forma mucho mas parecida a un humano comun y corriente de no ser por que sus ojos eran azul electrico en toda su extencion su piel era gris con ciertas marcas negras en ella y unas alas negras en su espalda.

Ante la inprecion la chica callo al suelo sentada sin embargo no emitio sonido alguno.

Parecia una escena sacada de una pelicula o de uno de esos animes o fanfics que leia donde las heroinas eran valiente,hermosas e inteligentes casi alpunto de la perfeccion. y Los hombres eran fuerte, guapos (incluso mas que las chicas) y tenian habilidades unicas.

Luego de unos segundos se lavanto e intento tocar a las extrañas criaturas frente a ella logrando que una de ellas lanzara una carcajada- jajajaj esta niña no es como las demas por lo que veo todos se asustan al solo vernos esta niña es interesante y cero que es perfecta para la mision- dijo con una vos femenina el ser de largo cabello plateago- mi nombre es Rokuto y este de aqui que no habla es Ranser- por primera ves el otro ser hablo - ahora deveras acompañarnos FLorencia Roman- ella parpadeo ...¿como supieron su nombre? antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca un portal se abrio frente a ella y sintio como era practicamente arrastrada a su interior- voy a morir - dijo para luego cerrar con fuerza sus ojos

-

Quillish Wammy se encontraba de visita junto a L en la Wammi house donde hace poco el primero en la lista de sucecio A se habia suicidado, por lo que el segundo en la lista de sucecion BB devia asumir su cargo pero no queria salir de su habitacion.

En ese momento se encontraba junto a L quien estaba trabajando en unos casos de trafico de drogas, lavado de dinero, y trafico de personas- encontre el lugar donde se ocultan les enviare las direccion y las coordenada exactas para hallarlos una vez que se halla efectuado su captura informenme de ello- dijo para luego cortar la llamada desde un movil temporal- dirigio su mirada hacia la ventana y el joven detective de unos 17 años imito su accionar mirando fijamente el paisaje en el exterior del bosque que rodeaba al horfanato en el cual se pudo ver una intensa luz que duro poco pero logro llamar la atencion de ambos.

El mayor camino hacia la salida guiado por su naturaleza curiosa que poseia y lo habia llevado a ser un gran inventor, escucho los pasos lentos del joven de extensas ojeras detras de el quien tambien movido por su curiosidad habia decidido seguirlo.

Una vez que llegaron a la salida se encontraron con un pequeño Mello de unos 8 años que miraba curioso hacia el lugar donde provino la luz, junto a el Matt de unos 9 años jugaba como siempre a diversos videojuegos y detras del pelirojo un albino de unos 6 años conocido como Near jugaba con un mechon de su cabello mientras miraba curioso el mismo lugar que el rubio- desean acompañarnos a investigar?- pregunto L mientras caminaba ligeramente encorbado ya emprendiendo marcha.

Pronto el pequeño rubio estaba a su lado siendo seguido por Matt quien tomaba de la mano al pequeño Near con una actitud protectora.

Al llegar a la zona estimada por L donde habria ocurrido el extraño y peculiar suceso encontraron a una chica tendida en el suelo .

Estetura mediana, complexion delgada , cabello largo castaño oscuro casi llegando a confundirce con el negro.

No se podia apreciar el color de sus ojos pues estaba inconciente pero habia un 69% de probabilidades de que fueran cafes por sus rasgos faciales que parecian latinos.

Ella comenzoa remorverse entre sueños y abrio los ojos demostrando un color marron aun mas oscuro que su cabello, realmente unos ojos muy grandes y bonitos.

La joven llego a creer que estaba soñando pues eso era lo mas probable, o habia sido secuestrada por alguien que le estaba haciendo una broma muy pero muy bien planeada, en cuyo caso se vengaria.

Dudo un poco pero luego tomo aire y se animo a hablar- Emm...¿L?- pudo percibir como claramente ambos mayores se tensaban y los niños la miraban confundidos, luego el de cabello color hebano recupero la compostura y hablo - ¿si, señorita?- respondio en un casi perfecto español- ¿es-estoy soñando?- el parecio analizarla con la mirada - me temo que no señorita pero me gustaria que me acompañara tengo que hacerle una preguntas- ella dudosa decidio acompañarlo- por cierto cual es su nombre?- pregunto el detective- emm... para que quiere saberlo?- el solo la miro- curiosidad-contesto con simplicidad- yo ... solo te dire mi nombre...soy Florencia un placer conocerte- el la miro sorprendido ... realmente estaba tomando muchas precauciones para con el siendo que la habia hallado en tales condiciones, abandono sus pensamientos cuando ella volvio a hablar - tiene ida de como llegue aqui? estaba en mi casa y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que dos extraños aparecieron frente a mi dijeron cosas que no llegue a comprender y ... solo desperte aqui- eso aclaro algunas dudas en el pero sembro otras ¿la abrian secuestrado? es decir no es extraño el hasta hace unos minutos habia resuel to un caso de trafico de personas o no? pero como habia ella escapado... ademas por su lenguaje corporal no parecia mentir en lo que estaba diciendo.

Esa chica era un misterio y el lo iba a resolver.

Por otro lado ella se convencia cada ves mas de que esto era real y ahora estaba segura que que cierto detective la vigilaria, por lo menos tenia de consuelo el echo de que conocio a sus personajes favoritos .


	2. Comienza la accion

Comienza la accion Parte 1

L pov-

Hace ya mas de un mes que esa joven habia llegado .

Habia intentado por todos lo medios buscar informacion sobre ella sobre como lleguo aqui, quien era, su familia, todo pero a pesar de eso cada ves que buscaba informacion con los datos que ella le decia no encontraba nada. Absolutamente nada .

La opcion mas favorable es que ella estubiera mintiendo. Sin embargo ella no titubeaba al responder, y su lenguaje corporal no delataba nervios o confucion, sus ojos se mantenian fijos , y su mirada destilaba seguridad lo cual hacia imposible que mintiera ademas de que todos los datos acerca del lugar donde supuestamente vivia eran correctos a exepcion de algo, su familia, no existia era como si nunca hubiera existido.

Eso solo lo llevo a la conclucion de que ahora ella no tenia familia y al tener informacion tan vital acerca de el en su poder era una amenaza por lo que formaria parte de la Wammi asi no correr con el riesgo de que alguien descubra mi identidad.

Cuando le informo de esto a ella, la joven parecio no sorprenderce y por el contrario se alegro, tambien pidio que la ayudaran a poder aprender lo que mas pudiera para poder ser de ayuda en un futuro como detective.

Watari acepto entrenarla junto a mis sucesores y a pesar de que en un principio se le dificulto bastante ahora esta en un nivel muy similar al de Matt.

Cuando le preguntamos cual queria que fuera su nombre alias decidio que seria Natsuno Hanako. Me sorprendio el echo de que fuera japones pero cuando descubri su aficion hacia el anime todo cobro sentido.

En este mes que a pasado logro hacer que BB saliera mas a menudo y se relacionara con los otros sucesores, Watari e incluso conmigo. Esta chica es realmente interesante y misteriosa. Sin embargo poco a poco se gana la confiansa de todos en la Wammis incluyendome.

-  
-Dos meses despues- -  
Hanako pov

Tres meses habian transcurrido desde que llegue a este mundo y en este tiempo Watari me entreno como detective aun me falta mucho para iguala BB incluso a Mello y a Near pero Matt me ayuda mucho cuando no entiendo algo.

Tambien e comensado a practicar defensa personal .

Estoy anotando en un pequeño diario todo lo que se sobre Death Note para no olvidarlo.

Me eh esforzado mucho para que BB no se convierta en un asesino y por el contrario sea detective para asi poder ayudar a que lo estoy logrando pero aun asi me preocupa, sin embargo le hable de los ojos de shinigami lo cual lo sorprendio por que segun parece no muchos por no decir casi nadie sabia que los tenia.

Tomo un poco de tiempo pero el comenzo a tener confianza conmigo.

Afortunadamente ahora es un detective en poco tiempo se ah ganado fama no tanta como L pero tambien se conoce de el en los eriodicos pues a logrado resolver casos muy complicados tal como L.

Sin embargo parece que una serie de asesinato se han desarrollado de la misma manera en la que "el caso de BB de los angeles" sin embargo no es el quien lo hace pues el esta aqui, pero esto solo me confunde ¿acaso esto realmente tenia que pasar?¿quien era el que lo hacia?

Como sea que fuera L y BB decidieron trabajar juntos en este caso pero solicitaron la ayuda de la agente Naomi Misora, mientras ella estaba investigando yo me acerque y la ayude a entrar a la zona del crimen de la primera victima. Por supuesto que le dije que trabajaba con L y BB, nos encontramos con la presencia de un misterioso y extraño hombre quien deduje era el que ocupaba el lugar de BB como asesino.

-Naomi Misora pov-

Logramos detener al asesino de los Angeles antes de que el mismo se suicidara , realmente fue bueno Trabajar con Natsuno Hanako-san sin embargo cuando resolvimos el caso dos hombre muy extraños se acercaron a agradecerme por mi trabajo y luego se fueron con Hanako-san...

Sera que ellos eran los famosos y legendarios L y BB?

No pude concentrarme en ese tema mucho tiempo mas pues escuche a Raye llamarme y poco despues estaba junto a mi abrazandome.

(no conte nada acerca del caso de los angeles por que lo hare en un fic aparte centrado en eso en este fic nos centraremos mas en el caso Kira)

- 5 años despues-

Un joven de cabellos color ebano y ojos del mismo color esta sentado de una forma un tanto peculiar observando atentamente a todos los presentes en la sala de conferencia donde los representantes de todo el mundo estaban reunidos, frente a una pantalla gigante que estaba dividida en dos imagenes en una se veia un fondo blanco con una letra L en formato gotico, en la otra se veia una B en el mismo formato pero de color rojo con fondo negro.

Los dos mejores detectives del mundo estaban en el caso Kira.

Mientras en la sala de juntas quienes se ecargaban de operar las portatiles con las cuales se los contactaba eran un hombre mayor bien vestido que ocultaba su rostro y una joven mujer que tambien ocultaba su rostro pero ella lo hacia con una pequeña mascada que cubria su boca y su naris lo cual pasaba desapercibido.

una vez teminada la reunion Ambos representantes para sorpresa de los pocos aun presentes se saludaron con un abraso luego de lo cual el mayor acaricio la cabeza de la menor- un placer verla otra ves, joven Hanako quien diria que ya tiene 19 años - dijo afectuosamente mientras la menor sonreia bajo la mascada - como estas watari? y como esta el pequeño panda?- comento divertida por el apodo que le habia puesto a L, contagiando la risa al mayor- se encuentra bien, sin embargo es una lastima que nuestro encuentro se diera asi no cree

Ella cambio su mirada a una seria- el destino asi lo quiso watari... pero se que podremos capturar a Kira. 


	3. Entre planes y Trampas

Habia transcurrido poco tiempo desde que comenzaron las investigaciones hace poco habian comenzado a sospechar de que Kira podia ser un estudiante pero drasticamente el metodo en el que ocurrian los asesinatos habia cambiado lo cual rapidamente fue notado por BB y L.

Hanako podrias por favor pasarme esos documentos- pidio L , ella hizo lo que el pidio - L no crees que de alguna manera lo mejor seria crear placas falsas para los agentes del FBI que trabajan aqui es decir si alguno de los sospechosos resulta ser Kira y se da cuenta de que lo vigilan lo mas normal seria tenderle una trampa al agente en cuestion e intentar conseguir su nombre- dijo ella mirandolo no solo a el sino BB de manera intercalada

El de ojos rojos asintio- es cierto y eso podria poner en riesgo no solo al agente en si sino a sus compañeros y seres queridos por que podria exponerlos de forma inmediata- deduj mientras comia jalea de fresas con una cuchara- lo cual lo estaria dejando a la volntad de Kira

L procedio a llamar a Watari - buena deduccion Hanako esto podria ser de gran utilidad por que si eso llegara a ocurrir nos daria lo necesario para poder tenderle una trampa a Kira

Luego de dos dias las placas estaban listas y Watari repartio la mayoria de las placas a exepcion de una que pidio Hanako, quien confeso que era una excusa para poder salir a caminar pero fue suficiente para que el aceptara.

Hanako habia salido a dar un paseo para estirar las piernas... en realidad estaba dando un paseo cerca de la preparatoria de ligth.

En poco tiempo todo tomaria el curso necesario y podria actuar pero antes queria ver cara a cara a la persona detras de mal no recordaba hoy seria el dia en el que secuestrarian el autobus donde Raye Penber le mostraria su placa.

Lo vio caminar tranquilamente y tambien noto al agente Penber a sus espaldas poco despues los vio subir a un autobus por lo que rapidamente corrio para poder abordarlo lograndolo.

Una vez alli se sento junto al agente Penber y comenzo a simular escribir un texto para luego tocar el hombro del agente y pasarle el movil para que viera el contenido, Penber la observo con cautela y asintio una vez que ella le paso muy disimuladamente una placa falsa del FBI en donde decia por nombre Benjamin Donoban y luego todo transcurrio el curso normal que habria tomado exepto por el echo de que Ligth no habia conseguido su nombre.

Simulo tropesar y callo frente al castaño que rapidamente la ayudo.- esta bien señorita?- ella le sonrio dulcemente- si si estoy bien muchas gracias por ayudarme... a tu eres Light Yagami verdad? escuche que ganaste el primer lugar en los examenes y parece que eres perfecto eres inteligente, atractivo, educado y pareces vendecido por dios ¿verdad?

El asintio con una sonrisa- asi parece- ella sonrio- entraras en To-ho? yo si lo hare y me encantaria que tu tambien despues de todo pareces alguien con quien vale la pena competir - dijo alegre, el la miro sorprendido- competir? - pregunto el mientras ella asentia- si en la astucia de cada uno.

El sonrio sinceramente mientras la miraba con interes- asi que tu crees ser mas astuta que yo?- sonrio traviesamente- si ... despues de todo ya descubri tu secreto- el la miro duditativo - que secreto ?

Ella se acerco a el y lo beso en la mejilla- lindo shinigami por cierto Kira-san espero que cuando llegue el momento aceptes mi ayuda - dijo para luego correr lejos ante la mirada atonita de Light quien intento correr detras de ella pero fue interceptado por su "cita" - Light por que me dejaste y quien era ella

Desde lejos Hanako reia sin control.

"pronto caeras ante L querido Kira y de eso me encargo yo"- penso mientras ingresaba al hotel, al entrar se dirigio directamente a la habitacion del cuartel general siendo recibida por dos personas muy parecidas y al mismo tiempo muy pronto se paro a su lado y rodeo con un brazo sus hombros - conosco esa mirada es la misma que tienes siempre que encuentras algo util para un caso y planeas algo - dijo el con una leve sonrisa

Ella simplemente sonrio alegremente mientras asentia- cuando fui al encuentro del agente Penber presencie no mejor dicho ambos no solo presenciamos sino que estabamos entre los rehenes del secuestro de un autobus en donde de un momento a otro el secuestrador comenzo a alucinar y a dispara a diestra y siniestra ... de echo una bala paso a unos centimetros de mi - ella lo decia con una alegria que sorprendio a los detectives que estaban un poco mas palidos de lo normal- y luego de un momento a otro bajo corriendo y fue atropellado por un auto... pero eso me sirvio para pensar en una hipotesis pero aun no estoy segura sin embargo no estoy segura del todo aun.

Una ves que BB la libero de su abrazo ella se acerco a L - necesito que me digas la direccion en la que se encuentra el agente Penber- dijo seriamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el simplemente tomo un papel y un lapiz y procedio a anotarlo- aqui tienes para que lo necesitas?- pregunto intrigado- voy a hacer una parte de la investigacion por mi cuenta y necesito del Agente Penber y Naomi Misora y por suerte ambos estan juntos- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida nuevamente

BB miro sorprendido el echo de que saliera con tanta alegria - realmente es unica.. salir a poco tiempo de haber formado parte de un accidente de tal magnitud- sonrio divertido - o simplemente esta loca

L lo miro un momento para luego sonreir un poco... realmente BB y Hanako eran los primeros amigos que tenia... antes creia que solo necesitaba a Watari pero ahora BB era alguien con quien disfrutaba platicar cada cierto tiempo y sentia un cierto afecto por el, eso conocido como Amistad e incluso tal vez hermandad, por otro lado Hanako podia hacer que sintiera una calides inexplicable en su pecho y por muy deprimido que estubiera ella lograba animarlo con su sola presencia... eso era amistad tambien? tal ves se habia enamorado de ella... habia un 35% de probabilidades que fuera eso, Un 40% de que fuera solo una confucion suya y un 25% de que fuera amistad.

Dejo de lado esos pensamientos para simplemente concentrarce en el caso.

-Con Hanako-

La pareja la habia recibido muy educadamente y ahora se encontraba frente a ellos- bueno debo de ser directa y decirles que sospecho que el accidente de hoy fue un plan de Kira para descubrir el nombre del agente Penber para asi poder manipularlo, por eso decidi darle una identificacion falsa, aun no se quien es Kira pero es probable que si vio el nombre falso intente interceptarlo para sacarle la informacion necesaria, sin embargo tambien intentara engañarlo diciendo que dañara a sus seres queridos... si el quiere investigarlo encontrara informacion falsa con fotos de gente desconocida con nombres falsos para protegerlo a usted y a las personas mas cercana a usted sin embargo necesitare que cuando reciba mi señal finja morir para ayudarlo le dare una toxina que lo hara entrar en un estado similar a la muerte por el bajo nivel de sus pulsaciones y respiracion que durara unos 15 minutos de efecto, alli yo are aparicion y lo sacare d la escena pero tendremos la informacion necesaria.

El asintio mientras tomaba un pequeño frasco y un clip que tenia una especie de vidrio en la punta- cuando eso emita una luz roja por 5 segundos sera la señal de que beba esto, luego de que recupere la conciencia usted devera descansar en el hospital al menos una semana pues su cuerpo estara muy devil pero se recuperara pronto en un 100%... tal vez le parezca riesgoso pero es eso o que Kira lo mate a usted y luego pueda llegar a Misora-san por que seguro que lo lograria - ella pudo percibir como el apretaba los puños con ira y Naomi lograba tranquilizarlo acariciandolo con su mano en la espalda transmitiendole confianza.

Sin embargo tambien necesitare de su ayuda Misora-san se que probablemente usted noto lo sospechoso del accidente y usted era una de las mejores agentes por lo que me puede ser de ayuda, tome esta identificacion falsa asi usted estara segura creo que le gustara pues el nombre es Shoko Maki el que usted me dijo que le gustaba la otra vez - le tendio la identificacion falsa y sonrio- bueno me despido

La pareja la despidio y ella se marcho felizmente por su lado


	4. Confrontacion inminente : Ready, Steady

El joven castaño llamado Light Yagami, quien era secretamente Kira, se encontraba frente al computador con la Death Note junto a el abierta .

Esa tarde habia intentado alcanzar a la joven que cruzo en el incidente del autobus pero no lo habia logrado, ademas de que no sabia su nombre y si lo que ella dijo era  
cierto ella aseguraba problemas para su plan perfecto.

Sin embargo ¡como era posible aquello? el se habia asegurado de que no quedaran pistas que lo incriminaran y siendo que habia conseguido el nombre del agente que lo vigilaba deveria poder sentirse tranquilo.

¿Como era posible que esa chica supiera de Ryuk? Es decir era practicamente imposible...ademas el echo de que supiera de el shinigami practicamente aseguraba que estubiera al tanto de la Death Note y por lo tanto minimamente sospecharia que el es Kira.

Por mientras tanto se encargaria primero de utilizar al agente Benjamin Donoban para poder deshacerce de los agentes que habian sido enviados para encargarse del caso no dejaria de lado el obtener informacion acerca de la misteriosa chica.

Oye Light! baja un momento es hora de cenar! La cena ya esta lista !- escucho llamar a su hermana desde las escaleras- Ya voy un momento!- dijo para luego dejar de lado la Death Note en su escondite, una vez echo bajo y vio como su hermana veia emocionada la pantalla del televisor curioso el tambien observo y vio exactamente a la misma chica del Autobus...era famosa!, sonrio al pensar que tenia suerte y veria pronto su nombre- ¿por que tanta emocion por esa chica Sayu?¿la conoces? ¿quien es?- pregunto tranquilamente y disimulando el torrente de emocion que sentia.

La pequeña adolescente lo miro entre sorprendida y ofendida - como es que no conoces a Kaiko-sama ella es conocida internacionalmente como una de las mejores cantantes, actrises y modelos adolescentes de los ultimos años... ademas de escritora...pero no lei ninguno de sus libros...aun...ejem y vino a dar una serie de entrevistas y conciertos por todo Japon por un mes entero!- el parpadeo ante la emocion de su hermana y vio un cierto brillo de admiracion en sus ojos- ella es admirable hermano ella ayuda a muchos horfanatos en el mundo, incluso a ayudado a resolver casos que eran dificiles para la policia y el FBI, por que su sueño es un mundo sonde la justicia prevalesca, ademas de que siempre que puede le demuestra su afecto a sus fans ella no es como el resto de las celebridades vanidosas..la admiro mucho- termino por decir despertando el interes del castaño- asi que justicia eh?- murmuro con una sonrisa

-En el cuartel general-

L miraba con absoluta atencion un comercial donde aparecia Hanako con su alias de "Kaiko Janeri" promocionando sus recitales .

Sin duda le asombro la fama que tenia cuando habia comenzado hace unos dos años pero ahora su fama llegaba a niveles que nunca habia imaginado.

Aunque no lo sorprendia pues ella tenia un corazon muy noble y no hacia las cosas por interes , algo que siempre era de embargo eso la hacia fragil tambien por que ella era vulnerable a las agreciones contra su persona.

Afortunadamente era lo suficientemente precabida como para crear toda una identidad falsa ,con su ayuda y la de BB claro, para que los medios no conocieran su verdadera procedencia e identidad.

En muchos casos de echo habia sido de gran utilidad.

Oye L acaba de llagarme un mensaje de Hanako- dijo BB con tranquilidad, el de ojos grises solo asintio dando a entender que prosiga, tal como poco despues el de ojos carmesi hizo- dice que con ayuda de Naomi y Raye consiguio un poco de informacion que puede servirnos para nuestra investigacion.. de echo ellas dos tienen una hipotesis muy interesante- ante el tema de tal magnitud el adicto a los dulce se acerco al amante de la mermelada de fresa y una vez sentado junto a el leyo el mensaje- segun ella el echo de que el criminal que secuestro el autobus muriera puede no ser una simple coincidencia.

Ambos detectives tomaron en cuenta lo que la castaña les habia relatado y ataron los cabos sueltos... podria ser que Kira hubiera acordado esto con el criminal o lo hubiera manipulado...

Otro mensaje llego haciendo que el movil emitiera una suave melodia - "Yo me encargare junto a Naomi de investigar si estos echos tienen relacion o no, ustedes mientras tanto continuen trabajando con la policia  
de Japon para ver si Kira esta entre ellos o sus familiares"- BB cerro el movil con su mano luego se paro y se enderezo, -es hora de un aperitivo...¿cuanto falta para que poner a prueba los oficiales que tiene el  
valor y el sentido de justicia para seguiran el caso?-  
pregunto mirando la pantalla del monitor sin mucho interes- alrededor de 25 minutos si los calculos mis son correctos- contesto L.

-

Listo agente Penber?- dijo la castaña mirandolo a los ojos - Misora-san y yo lo seguiremos de cerca para ver si hay alguien sospechoso, nunca sabemos si Kira podria intentar algo, despues de todo es un asesino- dijo ella cubriendo su rostro tras una bufanda, una peluca rubia y lentes oscuros- genial con esta ropa me siento estrella de cine que se oculta para que sus fans no la vean- dijo alegre, logrando sacar una risita divertida de Naomi- ¿Sera por que en parte lo eres?

La castaño rio por el comentario- acabas de arruinar mi alegria Maki-san - comento con una sonrisa - listos? - ambos agentes...bueno el agente y la ex-agente del FBI asintieron- vamos

Ambas feminas simularon ser hermanoas o amigas dando un paseo por la ciudad pero cada cierto tiempo con estrema cautela veian al agente, Hanako se distrajo un momento pero volvio a ponerse en estado de alerta- Raye se detubo- susurro Misora- y parece que ese hombre detras de el le dice algo pero no puedo ver su rostro por que esta de espaldas- la menor la sostubo por el brazo para detenerla- aqui comienza mi plan Misora-san  
le pido humildemente que confie en mi- luego de unos segundos la ex-agente asintio y se calmo, pronto Hanako preciono el boton del clip, una vez Pember vio la señal engaño al castaño sin voltear a verlo diciendo que devia tomar medicamentos por problemas de salud y bebio el liquido del frasquito, poco despues subio al tren y cerca de el ambas mujeres simulando no conocerlo, una ves que Raye comenzo a seguir las instrucciones de Kira la castaña sonrio.

Pember anoto nombres falsos en las hojas mientras Misora grababa con su movil la escena lo mejor que sin conseguir mucho pues unas chicas se cruzaron en frente y tubo que desistir de hacerlo.

Poco antes de salir del tren Raye comenzo a sentir los efectos de la droga que lo haria simular una "muerte creible" salio siendo seguido por las feminas quienes simularon no conocerlo, un vez que el cayo al suelo volteo a ver los vagones donde vio a un joven de cabello castaño- L-li...- no pudo terminar de hablar pues la inconciencia llego a el, rapidamente Hanako y Misora fueron en su ayuda, siendo la presencia del joven Yagami ignorada por Misora, mas no por Hanako.

-Light Pov-

Vi como el agente caia al suelo e intentaba llegar a mi. Pobre iluso creyo que podria vencer al dios del nuevo mundo.

Para mi sorpresa dos mujeres lo socorrieron...es ella! ¿que hace aqui? el tren se pone en marcha y las puertas se cierran lo unico que alcanso a ver es como sus labios se mueven.

"La justicia prevalecera" eso es lo que decifre... Demonios!

Ella puede ser o una llave de triunfo...o mi condena.


	5. Cambio de planes

Llego a casa y vio a su hermana frente al televisor viendo unos videos de musica que ella tanto adoraba.  
Hideky Ryuga y su nuevo tema ...gracias por todo Hideky y ahora nuestra invitada de Honor Kaiko-san aplausos - en la pantalla vio aparecer a la joven que tanto podia significar para el con un vertido azul y negro que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y una sonrisa timida... tan diferente a como la acababa de ver...decidida,segura y peligrosa.

Luego de unos minutos se acerco a un piano y comenzo a tocar... realmente ella tenia talento ahora comprendia por que su fama.

Tan pronto como a melodia de un piano resonaba en la habitacion y pronto se escucho el eco de una melodiosa voz, el quedo echizado por la emocion de su musica y lo hermosa que se veia.

Habia estado investigando a la joven y era un buen prospecto para la que seria la diosa del nuevo mundo.

Tal vez, aunque si obstaculizaba su camino...seria una lamentable perdida, un completo desperdicio.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado para escucharla cantar.

(Lie de la vocaloid Luka aunque prefiero la version de Ritsu)

Why can't it be perfect  
This love's not even real  
Why don't I cry for you  
Love was Dead from the start

I don't want you  
I don't need you  
I'll forget you

It doesn't matter

I'll play along  
Writing our song  
We are perfect

I love you

No, this is all wrong  
Why aren't you gone  
I know you're not that strong  
Don't listen to me  
We'll always be so perfectly

Happy

The lies you succumb to  
Blissfully unaware  
I don't know how you can't  
See through my facade

I don't want you  
I don't need you  
I'll forget you

It doesn't matter

I'll play along  
Writing our song  
We are perfect

I love you

No, this is all wrong  
Why aren't you gone  
I know you're not that strong  
Don't listen to me  
We'll always be so perfectly

Happy

And maybe one day I'll  
Get to see your smile  
In the arms of someone  
who loves you like I do

No, this is all wrong  
Why aren't you gone  
I know you're not that strong  
Don't listen to me  
We'll always be so perfectly

Happy...

La presentadora aplaudio con emocion - eso fue maravilloso y parece que el publico quiere otra cancion pero esta bien si canta con Hideky ryuga a ninguno le molesta?- ella simplemente asintio igual que el y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Comenzo a cantar otra vez solo que ahora acompañada por mas musicos y el cantante japones-

(Matryoshka de vocaloid pero recomiendo la version de Lon y Soraru)(no son las mismas voces pero eso se los dejo a ustedes y a su imaginacion)

1-2-3-4

Kangaesugi no messeiji  
Dare ni mo todoku kamo shirenai de  
Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou  
Tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika

Zutsuu ga utau pakkeiji  
Itsumade hatte mo hari wa yo-ji  
Daremo oshiete kurenaide  
Sekai wa sakasa ni mawaridasu

Aa, waresou da  
Kioku mo zenbu nagedashite  
Aa, shiritai na  
Fukaku made

Ano ne,  
Motto ippai matte choudai  
Karinka? Marinka?  
Gen o hajiite  
Konna kanjou dou shiyou ka?  
Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?

Kandoryoukou 524  
Furoito? Keroido?  
Ken o hataite  
Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze  
Sassato odore baka tamari

Tende youchi na te o tatakou  
Wazato kurutta choushi de hora  
Kitto watashi wa dou demo ii  
Sekai no ondo ga toketeiku

Anata to watashi de randebuu?  
Ara ma tondetta abanchuuru?  
Ashidori yugande 1-2 1-2

Aa, hakisou da  
Watashi no zenbu uketomete  
Aa, sono ryoute de  
Uketomete

Ano ne,  
Chotto kiite yo daiji na koto  
Karinka? Marinka?  
Hoho o tsunette  
Datte datte gaman dekinai no  
Motto suteki na koto o shiyou?

Itai itai nante nakanaide  
Pareido? Mareido?  
Motto hataite  
Matte nante itte matte matte  
Tatta hitori ni naru mae ni

Anata to watashi de randebuu?  
Randebuu? Randebuu?  
Ara ma tondetta abanchuuru?  
Ashidori yugande 1-2 1-2

Yoitsubuse  
Utai dase  
Kyou mo hora  
Tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika

Motto ippai matte choudai  
Karinka? Marinka?  
Gen o hajiite  
Konna kanjou dou shiyou ka?  
Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?

Kandoryoukou 524  
Furoito? Keroido?  
Ken o hataite  
Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze  
Sassato odotteinaku nare

Chuchu

La joven castaña saludo a su fans se despidio y salio del escenario.

-Mientras eso ocurria alli, en la central de la fuerza de trabajo-

Yo soy L- dijo mientras recibia la mirada atonita de los agentes,-"¿el es L?" "no es como lo imagine" detras de el BB estaba descalso con una ropa similar a la de L pero en negro y como siempre su cabello estaba un poco mas peinado - y yo soy BB- ante esto Soichiro Yagami se presento siendo seguido por Matsuda, Ukita, Nogi y los demas.

Bang- esclamo L al hacer el ruido de un arma mientras con sus manos simulaban ser una- si yo fuera kira todos ustedes estarian muertos - una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de BB- jeje sabran que Kira nesecita de un rostro y un nombre para matar por eso deben tener mas cuidado a la hora de presentarse...aunque creo que ya se habran dado cuenta de ello.

Ante la sorpresa de los presentes todos fueron a una especie de sala de estar donde ambos detectives se sentaron de una forma bastante peculiar - antes que nada por favor tomen sus telefonos y todo artefacto de comunicacion y dejenlos alli por favor - dijo señalando una mesa- Creers que ulilizaremos nuestros celulares para filtrar informacion- L nego mientras se acomodaba en su asiento - no solo me distrae y no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando intento concentrarme.

- Hanako pov-

Tome un taxi y fui lo mas rapido que pude hacia el hotel donde estan L y BB con los agentes para poder llegar con Misora y evitar que caiga en la trampa de Light.

Apenas llegamos le di el dinero correspondiente al taxista y baje corriendo - por lo cual mas de una vez casi me caigo- para poder llegar a tiempo llegue y pregunte a los recepcionistas si habian visto a Shoko Maki y les describi a Naomi.  
Ellos dijeron que acababa de salir con el joven LIght Yagami, pronto les informe que ella era una agente que formaba parte de la fuerza de trabajo y que siempre la dejaran pasar pues trabajaba conmigo, L y BB.

Nuevamente a correr, busque a Misora y pude encontrarla a unas cuadras de aqui junto a Light quien miraba su reloj...y nada, su rostro se mostro sorprendido y Naomi le dijo algo sin notar la exprecion del castaño.

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y llego a ella - Maki-san por fin te encontre, ven vamos debes ver a Ryuzaki y a Yoru- dijo tomando su mano y jalandola lejos de alli rapidamente- una vez que estubieron lo suficientemente lejos sin voltear le dijo- el es mi principal sospechoso de ser Kira sin embargo no vi su rostro la otra vez y el unico que puede comprobar mi hipotesis es tu prometido hasta entonces cuidate de el Maki-chan- una vez que llegamos al hotel la arrastre rapidamente por el vestibulo hacia el ascensor a toda prisa por si Light no seguia para intentar detenernos- no se que decir lo siento Kaiko-chan- le sonrei intentando calmarla- no importa actuaste bien despues de todo no le diste tu nombre eso es suficiente por ahora pero es lo que esperaba de ti Naomi realmente eras una mujer admirable- ella sonrio agradecida- ahora devemos de ir con L y BB- dije para abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo voltee la vista el frente encontrandome con todo el equipo de policias apuntandonos con armas- ¿quienes son y que hacen aqui?- rapidamente BB intervino para salvarnos a ambas - ellas trabajan con nosotros, ellas son Shoko Maki y Kaiko Janeri ella nos ayudaron a resolver el caso de los angeles "wara ningyo" y son estremadamente astutas ademas de  
que parecen tener informacion que no beneficiaria - ante esto los hombres bajaron sus armas y se disculparon.

Maki-san que informacion tienen- interrogo L, pronto Naomi respondio - Sospechamos que Kira no solo puede matar de un paro al corazon o controlando las acciones antes de su muerte para dejar mensajes sino que puede controlar la forma y el tiempo de muerte de una persona sospechamos que la muerte del criminal que secuestro el autobus no es una simple coincidencia- respondio- ¿que quiere decir con eso? que Kira puede decidir como y cuando muere una persona- pregunto Matsuda , haciendo que mas de uno resoplara o suspirara de manera cancina por lo bajo , pero luego Hanako respondio - basicamente si , algo asi , aun no sabe,os como lo hace pero tenemos las pruebas suficientes para por lo menos saber que lo hace

-Con Light-

Tengo que eliminarla... es una lastima, habria sido una buena reina


	6. Sospechas y Tucos

sospechas y trucos

El ojeroso detective camino hacia Watari quien habia llegado hace unos momentos- Si lo que ellas sospechan es correcto es probable que kira estubiera entre las personas a las que Raye Pember vigilaba - volteo a ver a ambas feminas- por otro lado ustedes han echo un exelente trabajo como siempre, realmente me alegra que no las lastimaran mientras estaban trabajando- Naomi volteo a ver a Hanako dudando - No estoy completamente segura de eso... pero es factible sin embargo... solo es una sospecha no estoy segura- aclaro antes de que hablara de mas ante esto NAomi sonrio y puso una mano en el hombro de la menor- No importa tu tienes mi entera confianza estoy segura de que si tu lo dices puedo confiar en ti- la castaña la miro sorprendida para luego regalarle una sonrisa sincera, Misora siempre fue su personaje favorito entre las mujeres de Death note.

Misa no era debota de su adoracion pero ahora que lo pensaba no queria que sufriera, segun sabia ella era muy alegre.

Bien un nuevo objetivo en mente.

Su rostro demostro seguridad y valor- Maki-san confio y se que lograremos atrapar a Kira, te lo aseguro! no permitire que muera gente inocente! Por que en un principio KIra solo asesino a criminales pero ahora a perdido el sentido- dijo segura - nos encargaremos de esto juntas - aseguro la ex-agente - asi que es ella del caso de asesino serial de Los Angeles perece que volvemos a encontrarnos "Maki-san", yo soy L y este de aqui es BB- dio señalando al ojirubi que la observaba fijamente.

Ella saludo respetuosamente y se presento -Un placer verlo por fin en persona me temo que debo presentarme con un alias pero usted probablemente sepa por que no eh de dar mi nombre- ambos detectives asintieron aprobando su idea- es bueno que seas precabida y eso demuestra que usted fue una de la mejores agentes del FBI - elogio el adicto a la jalea-es un placer trabajar con ustedes nuevamente mi nombre a partir de ahora es Shoko MAki- la mayoria de los oficiales sintio un leve deje de admiracion  
hacia los detectives, eran genios sin igual, tenian todo lo que necesitaran y trabajaban con mujeres astutas y hermosas, ... aunque los dos comian demaciados dulces y eran un tanto peculiares a la hora de sentarse.

Tambien sintieron que fueron humillados por una mujer que habia logrado quizas incluso en menos tiempo conseguir mas informacion de Kira.

La castaña hablo nuevamente - hiciste lo que te pedi Watari ¿ordenaste que todos los agentes a exepcion de Raye Pember regresaran e informaste por que? - el anciano asintio- perfecto asi ningun agente quedara en riesgo! ah pero que modales los mios lo siento mi nombre es Kaiko Janeri un placer conocerlos - ante esto MAtsuda parecio recordar algo- ¿que no eres una cantante o actris famosa?- ante esto ella asintio con emocion- si lo soy pero ese no es mi nombre real es un nombre artistico- Al parecer quieres ayudar en el caso eso es bueno ... escuchen quiero que concentremos la investigacion unicamente en las personas que el agente Pember investigo- todos parecian emocionados de avanzar tan rapido- se le asignaron particularmente dos personas y sus allegados - soichiro asintio- bueno ¿quienes son esos dos sujetos?- el director asistente Kitamura y el detective en jefe Yagami y sus que ya es hora de colocar camaras y microfonos ocultos en ambas casas.

-Mientras con Light-  
Debo asegurarme de no dejar evidencia en esta computadora en caso de que la revisen - explico a un curioso shinigami que lo veia fijamente, luego una vez que termino tomo unos papeles- ahora solo debo ocultar estos recortes de la death note- Ryuk lo miraba curioso- parece que eres my habil con las manos debes ser muy popular con las chicas- el solo sonrio- la habilidad manual no importa, lo importante es el aspecto  
fisico...¿tu no eres muy popular no?- sonrio burlon

-En el cuartel general-

Antes que nada quiero que comprendan cuanto me ofende que mi familia este bajo sospecha...ahora si mas ...doy mi concentimiento de que coloquen las camaras-comento aun molesto Yagami una vez que se iniciaron un par de problemas con ese echo y los mismos se arreglaron- como una cortecia hacia el señor yagami y su familia solo el,BB y yo vigilaremos la casa.

-AL otro dia-  
Hanako se paro frente a la puerta de la habitacion - misora por favor memoriza la hubicacion exacta de el papel cuando habra la puerta- la mujer asintio- una vez que entraron y colocaron todas las camaras y salieron- ¿quieres que coloque nuevamente el papel?- la castaña asintio luego de tomar unos trozos de mina de lapiz y tomar una entera entre sus manos- no esta exactamente igual pero segun tu dijiste quieres que noten que estubimos aqui...¿por que? -la castaña sonrio asi hare que de un paso en falso y lo atrapare.

Light llego a su casa esa tarde y no hablo Con Ryuk en ningun momento... se dio cuenta de que alguien habia entrado a su casa, mas especificamente en su habitacion.

Habian colocado una mina y colocado la manija de la puerta como siempre pero el papel no lo habian tocado, por un momento penso que podria ser que se callo pero en su cama vio un pequeño papel.

Disimuladamente lo tomo dejando su mochila sobre el lugar donde estaba el papel.

Luego tomo su chaqueta y una vez fuera noto otro papel en su bolsillo.

"te vigilan cariño.

Espero no intentes matarme, no podras hacerlo por que yo puedo intentarlo antes...¿tienes los ojos de shinigami? yo creo que no, no darias la mitad de tu vida"

"espero que logres encontrar las camaras"

Luego de una pequeña platica con el shinigami explicandole todo lo ocurrido decidio volver con ciertas revistas picarescas para simular sin embargo no podia dejar de pensar en esa chica...¿quien era realmente?.

Dejo eso de lado y volvio a prestar atencion a la ubicacion de las camaras.

veamos que tan listo era L.

-En el cuarte general-

el señor Yagami observaba incredulo- no puedo creer que mi hijo vea esa revistas- dijo realmente sorprendido- ahh es normal en un choco de su edad pero no parece natural es demaciado obvio quiere que creamos que no quiere que entren a esta habitacion por que tiene esas revistas- como todo padre Yagami defendio a su hijo- realmente sospechas de el?- ante esto BB sonrio un poco- si verdaderamente sospecho de el

-  
Oye hermano baja la cena esta lista!- grito Sayu llamando a su hermano - voy en un momento!- respondio el castaño que bajaba las escaleras con parcimonia.

Entre platicas con su familia y el programa de Tv la cena transcurria con tranquilidad hasta que Sayu {quien estaba frente al televisor adorando a su amado Hideky Ryuga} dijo algo interesante sobre la llegada de supuestos refuerzos a ese momento Light dio su opinion al respecto de ella sorprendiendo a las presentes y tambien a quienes los vigilaban.

Luego de eso una par de minutos despues el se retiro hacia su habitacion

-Mientras enla habitacion de Hanako-

La joven tomo su notebook y comenzo a escribir mientras junto a ella dos seres extraños discutian siendo ignorados por la castaña pues sabia que si les prestaba atencion no podria parar de reir como desquisiada y se veria raro que comenzara a reir de la nada aunque poco faltaba para eso y es que Ranser queria adquirir forma humana para poder salir a convivir con los humanos pues tenia curiosidad y rokuto se negaba fervientemente, a lo que Ranser perdiendo su seriedad caracteristica comenzo a hacer un berrinche.

Veamos como progresa todo esto- susurro ignorando al escandaloso par a su lado 


	7. El punto en la mira

El punto de mira

Despertó con el insistente sonido de la alarma - tengo sueño no ves que me dormí a alas tres y media de la mañana y que hora es... las 9!- se levanto y se cambio de ropa apresuradamente ante la divertida mirada de sus shinigami - Rokuto podrías dejar de reírte- dijo segura de que nadie la vigilaba es decir había pedido que se desactivaran las cámaras de su habitación y como BB y Watari la consienten mucho pues le concedieron su deseo.

Al tomar en cuenta el frio que hacia se puso unas medias largas hasta medio muslo con unos pantalones ajustados negros y unas botas color rojo que llagaban a la rodilla luego una polera sin mangas color rojo y una camisola color negro sobre eso una linda chaqueta negra y roja de cuero.

Al llegar a la sala de reunion se encontro con Misora quien le informo que en solo dos semana Raye Pember estaria despierto y saludable - me alegra oir eso Misora-san por cierto hay algo que quiero preguntarte por que no estoy segura...¿estas embarazada?- ante esta pregunta Misora palideció- como lo supiste?- Hanako sonrio dulcemente y la abrazo- prometo que te protegeré a ti y a tu o tus bebes hasta que Raye despierte... aunque despues tambien lo voy a hacer, y con respecto a como lo se pues, es algo obvio te retiras de ser una agente del FBI siendo una de las mejores solo para casarte, no creo que sea solo eso te conosco lo suficiente como para saber que eres fuerte, inteligente y perseverante pero también se que añorabas formar una familiar con Raye desde hace tiempo y el tambien lo queria, por otro lado se que ambos querrian que tu te encargaras mas de los bebes que del FBI asi que solo es sumar dos mas dos y esa es mi deducción- la joven mujer de 25 años la miro sorprendida- en serio eres genial peque - dijo acariciando los cabellos castaños de la menor- te ganaste mi confiansa y ¿sabes? en caso de que algo salga mal por que este caso es peligroso, me refiero a que tanto Raye como Yo podemos morir quisiera que te encargaras de cuidar a mis bebes, mi madre a muerto cuando era pequeña y mi padre es muy mayor para cuidar a un bebe por otro lado Raye no tiene familia y si ambos llegáramos a morir y los bebes ya hubieran nacido seria muy triste que no tubieran a alguien que los amara y yo te considero una hermana desde el caso de los angeles, despues de todo nunca perdimos contacto despues de eso ya sea por chat o por llamadas telefonicas siempre estuvimos juntas- la castaña se separo de ella- no vas a morir Naomi espero que lo entiendas por que no dejare que mis sobrinitos conozcan esta faceta de su madre se que ahora tendrás muchos cambios emocionales pero no te des por vencida, no te dejare quedo claro?- recibió un asentimiento de la ex- agente -bien ahora vamos con los demas.

Al llegar los agentes estabas revisando los videos de Raye Pember- ¿donde estan Ryuzaki y Yagami-san?- pregunto la menor- ellos estan vigilando a la familia de Yagami-san Mogi y Aisawa vigilan a la otra familia como podras ver y nosotros devemos revisar las cintas de Raye Penber antes de que colapsara.

Misora y yo mirabamos con atencion la pantalla sin embargo sabiamos de antemano lo que ocurria- bueno si te fijas bien puedes ver que lleva un sobre en el momento de abordar al tren y cuando baja no lo tiene - dijo la castaña- además de que parece desesperado por ver en el interior de este antes de que las puertas se cierren, podría ser incluso a Kira- secundo Naomi- sabiendo que Kira puede controlar el tiempo y la forma de muerte solo hace falta eso para confiarse de que no estará presente sin embargo por eso mismo podria pensar que no habia riesgo en estar alli en ese momento no lo vio erroneo, pero se equivoco.

La morena se removió inquieta- ademas luego de eso cuando Misora-san comenzó su investigación alguien sospechoso comenzó a actuar un tanto extraño, pero no estoy segura de quien es.- agrego pensando en Light, por supuesto que sabia quien era pero no podia decir eso ¿o si?- exelente trabajo Hanako-chan Misora-san como siempre, y descubrieron esto con solo ver el video una vez- dijo un casi inexpresivo L.

Volteo a al escuchar la voz del mismo- Ryuzakiiii - dijo alegre Hanako mientras se paraba y lo abrazaba - ¿como estas niño panda? Dormiste algo...no se 15 o 20 minutos tal vez? - pregunto alegremente- de hecho 30 minutos y 20 segundos fue exactamente el tiempo en el que dormí... porque tu me lo pediste- ella parteado y luego sonrió dulcemente- Ryuzaki... te quiero mucho- dijo para abrazarlo de nuevo pero esta vez mas suavemente transmitiéndole mucha calidez y amor al detective.

Misora sonrió enternecida- saben ustedes dos harían una linda pareja- dijo de la nada lo que hizo enmudecer a todos en la sala- realmente lo pienso es decir L parece más humano contigo y BB presentes, menos L el detective perfecto que resuelve casos y no siente nada y mas L la persona detrás de la letra cosa que ni Watari a quien el podría considerar un padre logro- Hanako la miro unos momentos luego a L luego a los demás presentes- eso es interesante, my interesante pero si lo pones asi el podria considerarnos su punto débil por que si algo nos pasara a mi o a BB el quedaría vulnerable... sin embargo no debe preocuparse por eso pues los dos sabemos protegernos muy bien, además en todo caso yo sería la más expuesta por ser famosa y reconocida pero al mismo tiempo tengo muchos guardaespaldas y todo eso- mientras ella divagaba el detective no podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por Misora, era cierto y también ponía en riesgo a BB y a Hanako es decir el era tres de los seis mejores detectives del mundo L, Deneueve y Erald Coil, los otros tres eran Rue Ryuzaki y BB (ambos alias de Beyond) y M (Mello, quien gracias a Hanako ahora era un detective y trabajaba con Matt)claro que M era la unión de su segundo y tercer sucesor (Mello y Matt respectivamente) puesto que Hanako había convencido a Mello de no unirse a la mafia una vez que este tubo edad para abandonar la Wammis y se hizo cargo de el y Matt puesto que ella ya era mayor de edad y podía hacerlo.

Gracias a esto ella se había ganado el respeto de Mello. Dejando esto de lado y volviendo al tema Hanako corria peligro cerca de el, BB si podria protegerla el era mucho mas dificil de rastrear que el, no es que sea facil rastrear a L pero, BB podia saber el nombre de cualquier persona con solo verlo y obtenia informacion mucho mas facilmente. Eso le daba una ventaja de 10% sobre el.

No era cierto lo que acababa de pensar y no tendría sentido negarlo.

Tenia miedo, por segunda vez en su vida tubo mucho miedo, y la razon de esto era perderla no quería perderla. Era terrible solo pensar en ello. Repentinamente sintio unos cálidos brazos rodearlo y sintió peso sobre ambos hombros volteo para ver a BB dándole un amistoso abrazo a la derecha y a la izquierda a Hanako haciendo lo mismo que el de ojos rubi.

Sintió un flash y vio como Watari sostenía una cámara frente a ellos, el estaba por protestar pero BB hablo - Hanako me comento que el caso podría terminar con nuestras vidas pero que sería bueno dejar un recuerdo de nosotros en el mundo y coincido con ella si moriremos al menos que sepan que estuvimos juntos hasta el final y cumplimos nuestro sueño - dijo para luego exclamar animosamente junto a la castaña- Luchar por la justicia- antes esto los demás presentes en la sala comprendieron que detrás de los detectives legendarios y los representantes de los mismos eran personas no herramientas, no maquinas de resolver casos, no solo eran cerebros brillantes, no solo eran genios, no solo eran letras eran personas que sienten, sueñan, añoran, aman... y solo eran prácticamente utilizados y sacrificados ante criminales que no tenían corazón es decir qué edad tendrían ellos 19? o 20? tenían toda una vida por delante y en lugar de vivirla a pleno eran llamados por personas de todo el mundo para resolver los casos y crímenes más aterradores que existían, y podrían darle pesadillas al mas valiente. 


End file.
